Blood Bond
by MoronicPaladin
Summary: I felt the need to write some Pre-Android Lapis and Lazuli. (Has mention of blood and contains body horror imagery)
Sitting on cold steel,the twins cried. They gripped each other,clinging to what was familiar. He buried his face in her hair,crying to the point where she began to cry as well. Their naked bodies clung to each other's warmth,just as they clung to hope. Someone must know they're gone...Right?The two wept together as brother and sister,not caged animals.

The man returned,a handkerchief in one hand and a syringe in the other. He opened the door and gripped the brother by the neck,wrapping the bright orange cloth around his mouth. He slammed the door shut as the boy gave muffled screams to his sister. She called out,hearing her brother cry her name in many times. He was dragged quite a ways before he broke free from the old man's grip. He screamed for her to help him,attempting to approach his twin. His leg was gripped by the old man. He was pulled violently back onto the floor, the syringe thrusted into his neck. He moved groggily toward his twin before falling face down. The old man gave a smile as he gripped the teen's ackles and dragged him away. Lazuli cried loudly,throwing her weight against the bars of her prison,screaming like an animal. She slid down to the floor,tucking herself inward. She looked to her toes,she just wanted to die. It would be a better fate than being trapped in a cell,held by a looked to the stains on the floor,thinking how many other could have been before herself and her brother. She gazed around her prison,scratch marks and blood stains. It was as if someone tried to claw their way out. She looked to the bars,dark stains covered then and a dent was noticeable between two of them. Lazuli slid her hand through then tried to reach for the clasp holding the cage door closed. She couldn't get her whole arm through to reach it. Someone before her must have tried before,prying the bars apart at an attempt at freedom. She gave them a few pulls,the rust and died blood flaking in her hands.

 _ **C-17,progression status:1%**_ A computer droned on and the old man walked past Lazuli's cage. He shot her a glance as he passed,neither of content or anger. It was a cold,empty gaze. No soul resided in that foul man. The computer continued to drive out percentages,a drill or saw could be heard in the distance...Lazuli simply cried and prayed. A loud crash echoed out and Lazuli snapped to attention,looking to the lab her brother was dragged to. A bloodied mass crawled out of the room,breathing heavily. Blood trailed down the hall as Lazuli got a good look at the mass...The mass that was once her brother. His normally neat hair was disheveled and matted, his eyes were closed with blood caking around the edges of his eye lids. Part of the skin on his arm was removed,revealing metallic replacements. The arms scraped against the steel floor,leaving marks and fracturing the metal in his fingers. He reached out to Lazuli,a static noise pouring from his mouth his robotic jaw slipped off it's hinge. Lazuli scurried to the back corner of her cage,the old man had returned. He gripped her brother and pulled him upward,this revealed his midsection. The boy's stomach had been ripped from his abdomen and other organs fell from place as his captor lifted him. Lazuli covered her eyes,she couldn't bear to look. He heard a static screech,a clear scream,then silence. She slipped a peek through her fingers. She saw the old man dragging her brother away once more,letting his head face her. He looked up to her,his eyes now opened. A black void was all that looked to her,an occasional drop of blood falling to the floor. Lazuli held her hands to her mouth,shaking her head and letting the tears curve around her cheeks.

She refused to eat,to sleep,to drink. She would sit in her despair,alone for the first time in her life. She always had her brother,even on the streets. When the world turns it's back on you,you give it the finger. Now,the world has ripped the finger from it's socket. They threw it to them in an act of spite,spat upon it. Lazuli didn't even pray anymore,just curse every breath she old man walked out of his lab once again,blood coating his clothing.

 _ **C-17,progression status:87%**_

She cried as the percents rose higher and higher,pulling at the bars and screaming out against the world. When the percentage met its apex,the man emerged with a devilish grin. He pointed to the walkway that he had dragged her brother all those days his side was the one that usted to me her brother...The hankercheif that gaged him hung around his neck loosly,his eyes closed and his expresion flat.

"17,take her in." The old man ordered.

"L-Lapis? Lapis,is it really you?" Lazuli gasped holding the bars and looked on.

His eyes flickered open,revealing lifeless blue eyes.

"L-Lapis?"

He gripped the cage's wall and ripped it clean off,looking Lazuli in the eyes…

"I'm 17 now…"


End file.
